


Ici et maintenant

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Series: Kiss me [2]
Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cela avait commencé par des rêves insistants, puis sa température corporelle avait augmenté de quelques degrés et ses capacités de perception psychique s'étaient accrues. Elle avait alors déployé mille ruses pour éviter tout contact avec les autres membres d'équipage, et cela avait plutôt bien fonctionné – jusqu'à présent.<br/>Archivage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Instincts

 

1 - Instincts

  
  
_Disclaimers : les pirates et leurs déboires psycho-hormonaux appartiennent à M. Matsumoto, de même que le vaisseau, son ordinateur, sa barre et son fauteuil de commandement._  
  
 _Correspondances : _  
_\- Mimee (à prononcer Mi-mé, et je sais que la graphie ne correspond pas) / Clio : extraterrestre aux cheveux bleus originaire de Jura, planète détruite par un cataclysme nucléaire ;_  
 _\- Harlock / Albator : capitaine de l'Arcadia / Atlantis (le vert, parce que je l'aime bien et même si ce n'est pas forcément cohérent) ;_  
 _\- Kei Yuki / Nausicaa : blonde en combinaison rose ;_  
 _\- Yattaran / Alfred : amateur de maquettes ;_  
 _\- Masu / Suzanne : cuisinière armée._  
  
 _Note chronologique : Albator 78, ou juste avant. Ou peu importe, pourvu que Mimee soit à bord de l'Arcadia. Il me faut simplement un laps de temps significatif (mais pas trop long quand même) entre la destruction totale de la civilisation jurane et cette fic. Quelques mois, une année… suffisamment pour que Mimee ne soit plus une « nouvelle venue ». Mais pas encore assez pour qu'elle tutoie le capitaine, en revanche._  
  
 _Digression de l'auteur : je concède une influence non négligeable de Star Trek sur cette affaire._  
  
 _Pour Gorgoth, surtout la fin._  
  
 _Car après tout, qui connait le métabolisme de Mimee ?_

 

 

o-o-o-o-o-o

  
— Mimee ? Mimee, attends !  
  
La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus tressaillit. Elle chercha un instant du regard une issue par laquelle s'échapper, mais la coursive rectiligne n'offrait pour seuls refuges que des locaux techniques exigus. Il fallait être lucide, tenter de se cacher dans ces conditions était ridicule.  
De toute façon, il était trop tard pour éviter la confrontation.  
Tout en se fustigeant intérieurement de s'être laissée surprendre, Mimee se composa un visage inexpressif alors que le capitaine la rattrapait, puis s'efforça de ne pas baisser les yeux comme une adolescente prise en faute lorsqu'il lui saisit le bras.  
  
— On ne te voit plus beaucoup ces temps-ci. Il y a un problème ?  
  
Harlock avait parlé d'un ton neutre, mais elle sentait poindre son inquiétude sous sa carapace d'impassibilité habituelle. La jeune femme retint un soupir. Bien peu des évènements qui se déroulaient à bord de son vaisseau, même les plus minimes, échappaient à l'œil acéré du capitaine. Elle aurait dû se douter que malgré ses précautions, son cas ne faisait pas exception.  
  
Elle avait senti les prémices du changement il y avait déjà trois jours. Cela avait commencé par des rêves insistants, puis sa température corporelle avait augmenté de quelques degrés et ses capacités de perception psychique s'étaient accrues. Au début, elle s'était plongée dans la méditation pour essayer d'en atténuer les effets, mais elle avait rapidement compris qu'elle ne pourrait pas y échapper. Elle avait alors déployé mille ruses pour éviter tout contact avec les autres membres d'équipage, et cela avait plutôt bien fonctionné – jusqu'à présent.  
Mais maintenant qu'elle se trouvait en face d'Harlock, elle s'apercevait qu'inconsciemment, elle avait surtout cherché à éviter tout contact avec _lui_.  
Elle se crispa sous l'intensité de son regard, soudain saisie de l'impression désagréable qu'il mettait à nu ses pensées les plus intimes – ce qui était impossible, elle le savait. Harlock était humain, et les humains étaient connus pour n'avoir _aucune_ aptitude psychique. Néanmoins, télépathie ou non, elle ne pouvait se défaire du sentiment qu'il l'avait percée à jour, et elle finit par baisser les yeux, gênée.  
Il dût se méprendre sur son expression, car ses doigts se crispèrent de colère.  
  
— Si jamais quelqu'un t'a importuné… commença-t-il avec une lueur glaciale dans l'œil.  
  
Non. Même si, de temps à autre, il lui était arrivé de percevoir des pensées qui n'avaient rien d'innocentes chez l'un ou l'autre membre d'équipage, personne n'avait eu le moindre geste déplacé envers elle. La jeune femme ignorait si ces égards étaient dus au fait qu'elle les impressionnait à cause de ses différences physiques (elle était bien consciente que son apparence s'éloignait quelque peu des standards terriens et que, si ses courbes morphologiques possédaient une harmonie attirante, l'absence de bouche visible des Jurassiens restait déroutante pour un humain), ou parce que le capitaine l'avait toujours ostensiblement protégée. Ou s'il avait donné des consignes sans qu'elle le sache, ce qui était également une solution plausible.  
Elle posa la main sur son avant-bras pour l'interrompre et s'aperçut aussitôt que c'était une erreur. Au contact de la peau d'Harlock sur la sienne, ses sens exacerbés semblèrent exploser en une sarabande de couleurs. Elle cligna des yeux sous l'afflux mental. Des images se succédaient en flashs violents, trop rapides pour être compréhensibles, et résonnaient dans son propre esprit tels des coups de boutoir. Le psychisme humain était une énigme délicate à déchiffrer, et la complexité de la personnalité d'Harlock n'arrangeait pas les choses.  
  
Mimee n'avait cependant pas la moindre intention de _décrypter_ son capitaine, surtout sans l'avoir averti auparavant. La Jurassienne avait rejoint l'Arcadia depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que le capitaine appréciait assez peu les questions concernant son intimité, et elle avait eu le droit à deux ou trois allusions plus ou moins directes sur tout ce qu'il pensait de la télépathie appliquée à son équipage. Une phrase comme « je crois qu'aucun des gars ne serait fou de joie à l'idée que tu regardes dans leur tête » était d'ailleurs sans équivoque. Et l'incluait lui aussi, soit dit en passant, et Mimee n'osait imaginer quelle serait la réaction d'Harlock s'il apprenait qu'elle avait en ce moment même (et bien qu'elle n'y comprenne rien) une vue directe sur son esprit.  
La jeune femme adressa une prière muette à ses professeurs et se concentra sur des exercices de contrôle maintes fois répétés durant sa jeunesse en espérant que les mantras seraient assez puissants pour l'apaiser. Mais toute sa rigueur mentale, toute sa volonté ne suffirent pas. Pas cette fois. Son corps entier réclamait son dû. Ses yeux jaunes sans pupilles s'illuminèrent, et une décharge brûlante se propagea jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses membres en une multitude de pics de chaleur.  
  
Ceux de Jura possédaient un métabolisme que leurs scientifiques avaient qualifié de « cyclique ». La durée des cycles variait en fonction des individus, mais en règle générale, chaque période d'activité intense durait quatre à cinq jours jurans, et était entrecoupée d'un intervalle plus calme d'une dizaine de mois – ce qui correspondait à environ sept à dix ans terrestres. Cela pouvait paraître long au regard de l'échelle humaine, mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'espérance de vie jurane.  
Cet instant, Mimee l'avait repoussé de toutes ses forces depuis que Jura avait été détruite. Depuis qu'elle s'était résolue à vivre seule – à jamais. Tous les siens devaient être morts, désormais, et si jamais quelqu'un de sa race était lui aussi perdu dans l'immensité de l'espace, quelles étaient leurs chances de se rencontrer un jour ? Plus personne ne pourrait jamais unir son esprit au sien dans cette communion parfaite et exaltante.  
La jeune femme refoula ses larmes avec effort. Elle se força à ignorer la vague de plaisir psychique qui menaçait de la submerger et à la repousser au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle la rejeta de toute son âme au point de ne pouvoir retenir un gémissement de douleur. Et elle s'obligea à ne pas toucher à l'esprit d'Harlock bien qu'elle en ressentisse l'envie dans tout son être.  
  
— Tu es sûre que ça va ?  
  
L'expression du capitaine de l'Arcadia était franchement inquiète, à présent. Mimee hésita. Devait-elle tout avouer, et donner à Harlock un cours de biologie jurane, ici et maintenant ? Devait-elle laisser libre cours à son instinct et tenter une fusion avec un humain ?  
Même si elle admirait Harlock depuis le premier jour où elle avait posé le pied sur l'Arcadia, était-il à même de saisir toute la subtilité de la psyché jurane ? N'était-elle pas seulement en train de se voiler la face, et de rechercher des sensations qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais ?  
  
— C'est… personnel, capitaine, dit-elle finalement. Donnez-moi juste un peu de temps, ça va passer. J'ai simplement besoin d'être seule.  
  
Elle marqua un temps, comme pour s'excuser.  
  
— Vous ne pouvez rien pour moi… Vous êtes humain, termina-t-elle dans un souffle.  
  
Harlock haussa un sourcil.  
  
— Humain ou pas, si tu as besoin d'aide, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, insista-t-il.  
  
La jeune femme pencha la tête, perplexe. Harlock devait pourtant bien se douter que l'aide à laquelle il faisait allusion était nécessairement psychique, et signifiait donc « télépathie ». Et elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas ça.  
Alors pourquoi ?  
  
— Vous ne comprenez pas ce que cela implique, capitaine, objecta-t-elle.  
— Je comprends que tu as un sérieux problème de contrôle psy, répliqua calmement Harlock, et que je ne peux pas te laisser continuer.  
  
Mimee réfléchit. Bon, au moins le capitaine ne niait-il pas l'évidence (ç'aurait d'ailleurs été difficile alors qu'il tenait entre ses mains une Jurassienne luminescente dont les impulsions psychiques commençaient à affecter le spectre visible alentours), mais elle ne cèderait pas avant d'avoir clairement exposé la situation – qu'il ne vienne pas lui reprocher de ne pas avoir été prévenu par la suite !  
  
— Je vais vous englober dans une sorte de… décharge télépathique, capitaine, expliqua-t-elle. Sur Jura, nous appelons cela une « fusion ». Votre esprit n'est probablement pas capable d'appréhender les différentes phases du processus – en particulier le partage total –, mais ce qui est important, c'est que vous ne résistiez pas à mon approche. … De toute façon, je ne pense pas que vous sentiez quoi que ce soit. Vous n'êtes pas entraîné, et les humains ne sont pas assez sensibles aux manifestations psy. Et puis je ferai attention, conclut-elle.  
  
Il cilla et elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il grimaçait lorsqu'elle prononça le mot « partage ». Il parut sur le point de se rétracter, mais il haussa finalement les épaules et sembla balayer ses propres réticences d'un geste nonchalant de la main.  
  
— S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, vas-y, lâcha-t-il avec un détachement peut-être un peu forcé.  
  
Mais Mimee ne s'y attarda pas. Puisqu'il acceptait, il n'était plus temps de tergiverser. Tenter une fusion maintenant serait toujours mieux que de décharger son psychisme seule, sous l'impulsion de la douleur une fois que la quantité d'énergie accumulée aurait été trop importante pour être contenue.  
La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se concentra pour libérer le flux qui bouillonnait en elle. Elle soupira de satisfaction tandis que des volutes psychiques les enveloppaient. Bon, ce n'était pas aussi agréable que ses précédentes fusions, sur Jura, avec ceux et celles qui avaient partagé des instants de sa vie et dont elle gardait précieusement le souvenir, mais c'était toutefois mieux que rien. Si son esprit n'obtenait pas le moindre écho de la part de celui du capitaine, au moins n'était-elle pas seule.  
  
Elle prit garde à ne pas s'approcher trop près de l'esprit d'Harlock, dont elle pouvait deviner les contours flous et qui semblait se dresser face à elle telle une forteresse hermétique. Elle le sentit néanmoins se raidir, et songea après coup qu'elle aurait peut-être dû lui préciser « maintenant » – ou alors se retenir quelques secondes afin d'éviter d'initier une fusion au beau milieu d'une coursive, même déserte.  
  
La première vague dura le temps d'une respiration. Puis la décharge initiale se dispersa, le feu intérieur se calma, et le besoin physique qui avait habité la Jurassienne jusqu'alors laissa place à un sentiment de frustration. Elle avait ressenti du plaisir, certes pas aussi intense que lors d'une fusion « classique », mais elle avait l'impression qu'il suffirait d'un rien pour qu'Harlock s'ouvre à elle et que l'échange psychique soit total.  
Elle hésita une fraction de seconde avant de le titiller mentalement, à peine, mais curieuse de savoir si elle allait obtenir une réaction quelconque.  
Son interrogation mentale se heurta à un mur. « Juste un humain », pensa-t-elle avec une pointe de déception. À quoi s'était-elle attendue ? Mais, alors qu'elle était sur le point de se retirer, il y eut comme une oscillation, et elle sentit qu'elle accrochait quelques filaments de son esprit.  
L'espace d'un instant suspendu, leurs deux esprits s'entremêlèrent sans se toucher tandis que, avec toute la délicatesse dont elle pouvait faire preuve, elle tentait de convaincre Harlock de se fondre en elle. Elle perçut de la réticence, mais à force de persuasion il céda peu à peu.  
Puis elle sentit qu'elle lui faisait mal, et elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux.  
  
Le tout avait duré moins d'une minute.  
Mimee recula, consciente qu'elle avait peut-être fait une bêtise. En face d'elle, Harlock vacilla tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux d'un geste mal assuré.  
  
— C'est tout ? demanda-t-il. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu en as fait autant d'histoires.  
  
Elle perçut son malaise malgré son air bravache. Elle savait qu'il ne parvenait pas à mettre de mots sur ce qu'il venait de vivre et que, même s'il ne l'avouerait pas, l'expérience avait dû être plus que certainement perturbante pour lui. Elle se sentit soudain honteuse d'avoir ainsi cédé à ses instincts sans même se préoccuper des dommages qu'elle avait pu causer.  
Elle se demanda si elle devait s'excuser, ou si elle devait inciter Harlock à exprimer son ressenti. Ou si elle devait directement en parler au médecin du bord. Hmm, non, elle pouvait probablement exclure le médecin vu l'aversion affichée du capitaine de l'Arcadia pour tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin le domaine médical.  
La jeune femme fixa Harlock dans l'espoir qu'il fasse le premier pas, mais celui-ci avait apparemment décidé que l'incident était clos.  
  
— Je tiens à te voir en passerelle avant la fin de ce quart, déclara-t-il d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de contestation. Et il est hors de question que tu t'isoles à nouveau comme tu l'as fait ces derniers jours !  
  
Mimee acquiesça machinalement, mais elle sentait comme une boule douloureuse se former au creux de son estomac. Pourquoi Harlock se comportait-il comme si rien ne s'était passé ? N'avait-il rien ressenti ou avait-il simplement occulté des sensations désagréables ? Elle venait de lui offrir une partie d'elle même – et elle avait cru que le plaisir qu'elle avait éprouvé avait été réciproque – mais Harlock était à présent en train de la rejeter sans même une explication.  
Elle avait de nouveau envie de pleurer, et cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec le fonctionnement cyclique de son métabolisme. Et elle s'aperçut qu'elle s'était beaucoup plus attachée au capitaine qu'elle n'avait bien voulu se l'avouer.  
  
Harlock sembla attendre qu'elle prenne la parole, puis, devant son absence de réaction, il tourna finalement les talons afin de rejoindre sa chère passerelle.  
Lorsqu'il disparut à l'angle de la coursive, elle n'avait pas bougé. Resté seule, elle pleura. Jura était détruite, et certaines choses avaient disparu à jamais. Elle se répéta quelques mantras de contrôle jusqu'à se persuader que son prochain cycle était loin. Pareille désillusion ne reviendrait pas avant longtemps.  
  
Elle inspira profondément.  
On l'attendait en passerelle.

 

 

—

  
Lorsque le capitaine Harlock parvint en passerelle, l'Arcadia approchait d'un champ d'astéroïdes et infléchissait légèrement sa trajectoire pour l'éviter. Le vaisseau vert passa à quelques centaines de kilomètres seulement des corps célestes les plus proches – leur masse brouillerait d'éventuels radars ennemis. Une manœuvre de routine, mais Harlock ne s'en lassait jamais. La plupart du temps, il reprenait d'ailleurs les commandes en manuel et barrait son vaisseau jusqu'à aller frôler les boules rocheuses, sans se soucier des alarmes de proximité.  
Cette fois-ci, il manquait cependant de motivation. Pas la tête à ça, à vrai dire.  
  
Il s'assit lourdement dans son fauteuil et se massa les tempes tout en essayant de faire le point sur les évènements récents.  
Peine perdue. Il se souvenait vaguement de flashs colorés, et son cerveau s'obstinait à lui imposer l'image d'une Mimee lumineuse en train de fouiller son cerveau avec de longs doigts effilés. Ç'aurait dû lui laisser une impression horrible, et pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à se décider s'il avait apprécié ou non. Tout ce qu'il était capable d'affirmer avec certitude, c'était que ça avait été bizarre. Mais curieusement, il avait plutôt envie de recommencer.  
Et il avait mal à la tête.  
  
Il fit semblant de s'intéresser aux courbes de navigation que lui présentait Yattaran, son second, répondit « oui oui » pour avoir la paix tout en espérant distraitement ne pas avoir donné son accord pour un plan trop foireux, et réussit à ne pas sursauter lorsque Mimee entra en passerelle.  
Bon, il en était sûr maintenant, il avait envie de recommencer. Et pas seulement d'un point de vue « trucs psychiques immatériels » s'aperçut-il rapidement.  
Il fit soudain très chaud en passerelle.  
La Jurassienne aux cheveux bleus passa devant lui en l'ignorant. Il la suivit du regard en essayant de se focaliser sur autre chose que la courbe de sa poitrine… Non, le bas de son dos n'était pas non plus une bonne idée. Il déglutit, la gorge sèche, et se demanda si elle était consciente de son trouble ou, pire, si elle se jouait de lui délibérément. Puis il songea avec angoisse qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un effet secondaire inédit que Mimee n'avait pas pris en compte. Après tout, elle venait de tester une « fusion » jurane sur lui ; il était à présent en train de réagir comme un humain et... Bon sang, il lui fallait une douche. Froide, de préférence. Et vite.  
  
— Capitaine, nous approchons du détroit du Lotus, annonça Yattaran.  
  
Ah, parfait. Super. Un passage resserré entre une série d'étoiles à gravitation plutôt vicieuses, voilà qui allait lui permettre d'orienter son attention ailleurs.  
  
— Je prends les commandes à la barre principale, ordonna-t-il.  
  
Harlock s'aperçut trop tard que Mimee s'était justement figée près de la barre à l'instant où il se levait de son fauteuil. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et il eut l'impression de se noyer dans les yeux jaunes sans pupilles de la Jurassienne tandis qu'il essayait de son côté de faire passer en un seul regard des reproches, un appel au secours et un « j'ai envie de te déshabiller ».  
  
— Tu es prête pour ta première leçon de manœuvre, Mimee ? s'entendit-il demander.  
  
La jeune femme haussa un sourcil interrogatif d'une manière tout à fait charmante.  
Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu poser cette question, tout comme il n'avait pas vraiment voulu se coller à elle et lui saisir les mains afin de guider ses gestes sur l'antique barre de bois qui dirigeait l'Arcadia. À la façon dont elle cambra le bassin pour se plaquer davantage contre lui, il se dit qu'au moins, elle n'avait plus aucun doute sur ses intentions.  
Une sensation étrange lui descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale. Ah. Ça, c'était de la télépathie ou il ne commandait pas ce vaisseau. Peut-être allaient-ils finir par se comprendre l'un l'autre.  
  
— Là, tu vois… Tu dois la sentir vibrer entre tes doigts, lui souffla-t-il tandis qu'il faisait glisser sa main pour faire virer l'Arcadia.  
  
Il surprit Yattaran en train de froncer les sourcils d'un air suspicieux (le second eut néanmoins le bon sens de ne pas émettre de commentaires), mais ce fut lorsque Kei se mit à rougir qu'Harlock se rendit compte de toute l'ambiguïté de la situation.  
Oh, et à bien y réfléchir, la situation n'avait d'ailleurs plus rien d'ambigu. Le capitaine sentit ses oreilles s'échauffer, et heureusement qu'il avait les cheveux longs et une cape avec un grand col pour se cacher derrière.  
Bon. Il fallait raisonner de façon objective. Et avec son cerveau, si possible.  
Il inspira profondément, s'écarta de Mimee, bafouilla un vague « c'était pas mal » et hésita sur la conduite à tenir.  
Partir maintenant serait un aveu. Rester était une torture. Et il ne pouvait décemment pas continuer ce qu'il avait commencé – du moins pas en plein milieu de sa passerelle.  
Décidément, il lui fallait une douche. Ou des glaçons. Ou peut-être une inspection des chambres froides de la cambuse. N'importe quoi pourvu qu'il s'éloigne de Mimee.  
  
— Yattaran, la passerelle est à toi.  
  
Le second hocha la tête, une expression interloquée plaquée sur le visage, semblait-il pour un bout de temps. Les hommes de quart présents en passerelle, quant à eux, tentaient vainement de s'intéresser à leurs consoles.  
Harlock secoua la tête, dépité, avant de s'enfuir par l'ascenseur.  
Ah, bah, tant pis. Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent.  
  
Il s'était cependant arrêté avant ses quartiers – et avant la douche – et avait décrété qu'un petit remontant ne lui ferait pas de mal.  
La cuisine était encore calme, à cette heure-ci. Masu avait certes grommelé sur l'inconséquence de boire de l'alcool si tôt dans la journée, mais elle l'avait tout de même servi. Il allait devoir ruser pour obtenir un deuxième verre, en revanche.  
Harlock fit tourner pensivement le fond d'alcool dans son verre. Il ne s'était pas seulement attardé ici pour le brandy : le mess était en quelque sorte le centre névralgique du vaisseau pour tout ce qui concernait la vie de l'équipage, et Masu était toujours très bien informée sur les ragots.  
  
— Miss Masu, je me demandais… Est-ce que vous avez déjà entendu Mimee parler de… hum… avoir des relations plus intimes avec des humains ?  
— Comment pouvez-vous penser ça, capitaine ! La pauvre enfant est encore traumatisée par la destruction de son monde !  
  
Il retint à temps le « c'est elle qui a commencé » qui lui venait aux lèvres. Pas sûr que la vieille cuisinière apprécie. Et puis, poser la question de but en blanc n'était déjà pas très adroit ; s'il insistait, ça deviendrait franchement suspect. D'autant que Masu se montrait très protectrice envers les membres féminins de l'Arcadia, très suspicieuse dès lors qu'elle soupçonnait la moindre incartade, et très agressive avec des couteaux – et Harlock n'avait pas envie de tester la dextérité de la cuisinière à l'arme blanche, surtout avec le type de menaces qu'elle avait proférées à l'encontre d'un mécanicien trop entreprenant le mois dernier.  
  
Il soupira. Tout ça ne résolvait pas son problème.  
  
Il renonça à subtiliser la bouteille couvée d'un regard jaloux par Masu, et s'éclipsa avant que la cuisinière ne songe à poser des questions plus précises. Après tout, il possédait dans ses quartiers un bar bien rempli, et quelques bouteilles d'alcools rares tout à fait honorables en nombre suffisant pour prendre plusieurs cuites d'affilée.  
En chemin, il se rappela également que les Jurassiens se nourrissaient quasi exclusivement d'alcool, et que lesdites bouteilles pourraient d'ailleurs servir de prétexte pour inviter Mimee à dîner.  
  
Peut-être se faisait-il des idées, mais il avait la nette impression qu'elle ne serait pas difficile à convaincre.


	2. Pulsions

2 - Pulsions

  
  
_Disclaimers : le vaisseau, son capitaine et l’extraterrestre luminescent aux yeux jaunes appartiennent à M. Matsumoto. Le whisky provient des stocks de Bob. Toute cette histoire de fusion est inspirée de Star Trek._   
  
_Note de l’auteur  : je reconnais l’incohérence chronologique. Tant pis. Pour rattraper le coup et si toutefois vous êtes tatillons sur l’enchaînement logique, sachez qu’il y a une ellipse temporelle de quinze ou seize ans entre le premier chapitre et celui-ci (au moins). Ce qui signifie qu’il s’agit du troisième « cycle » de Mimee depuis son arrivée sur l’Arcadia. Le capitaine n’est pas du genre pressé._   
  
_Digression supplémentaire : ce deuxième chapitre va pouvoir s’inclure dans le recueil « Kiss me ». Ce n’était pas prévu au départ (j’avais décidé que Mimee était beaucoup trop complexe pour entrer dans le format choisi… vous noterez d’ailleurs que le résultat est deux fois plus long que pour les autres textes du recueil), mais je dois avouer que les personnages ont pris l’initiative sur ce coup-là._   
_Tout ceci est par ailleurs un bon prélude au fanart « Happy family time », disponible sur mon compte Deviantart._

 

 

o-o-o-o-o-o

  
— Du véritable whisky écossais. La bouteille date de plusieurs siècles. Une rareté.  
  
Il n’aurait pas dû. Il s’était toujours retenu pour des principes surannés de distance qu’un commandant est tenu de garder avec son équipage. Cette fois-ci cependant, Mimee et lui étaient seuls à bord de l’Arcadia. Seuls dans l’immensité de l’espace. Seuls depuis des semaines.  
Et l’expérience d’une fusion avec la Jurassienne avait toujours tendance à affoler ses hormones.  
  
— Tu es sûr de vouloir l’entamer ? demandait la fille aux cheveux bleus. Peut-être devrais-tu la garder pour une occasion spéciale ?  
  
Quand donc avait-il eu une conversation plus élaborée qu’un simple « rendez-vous ou j’ouvre le feu » avec des humains ? Il ne s’en souvenait plus. Un mois, deux ? Et il ne se rappelait plus non plus du nom de la dernière planète sur laquelle il avait ravitaillé. Il y avait envoyé un drone et n’avait eu aucun contact avec les habitants. Aucun contact _physique_ , précisa-t-il intérieurement tandis qu’il fixait, fasciné, Mimee se saisir de la bouteille et qu’il trouvait chacun de ses mouvements d’une sensualité torride. _Ses mains sur mon corps_ , pensa-t-il, et il sentit qu’il perdait pied tandis que son imagination s’emballait.  
La Jurassienne pencha la tête de côté – sa mimique interrogative habituelle. Harlock se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir : ce simple geste faisait chavirer un peu plus ses sens, si toutefois cela était encore possible.  
  
— Quoi ? fit Mimee.  
  
L’intonation semblait naïve. Une torture supplémentaire.  
Il ne savait quoi lui répondre. Il n’avait jamais vraiment réussi à déterminer clairement si Mimee était consciente de l’effet qu’une de ses fusions produisait sur lui – et si elle comprenait ce que cela impliquait.  
Il avait la gorge sèche. Pouvait-il lui dire de but en blanc « écoute, j’ai un léger déchaînement hormonal à faire passer, rien de grave, c’est juste une pulsion animale bien primitive » ?  
  
Mimee prit une expression amusée. Au fil des années, il était parvenu à déchiffrer de plus en plus facilement ses sentiments si différents des humains… et pourtant si semblables. Elle était rarement amusée, s’était-il aperçu. D’ailleurs, constata-t-il, elle n’était pas tout à fait « amusée » à l’heure actuelle. Elle était plutôt… il fronça les sourcils, perplexe… mutine ?  
Il se dit avec un temps de retard que s’il la « déchiffrait » aussi bien, la réciproque devait être vraie également. Ce n’était pas une perspective réjouissante de son point de vue : son imagination gambergeait vers des domaines qu’il aurait préféré garder pour lui. _Ses mains sur mon corps, mes lèvres sur sa peau, ses seins contre mon torse, ma langue dans sa…_  
Il déglutit. Il ne pouvait pas l’embrasser à pleine bouche, elle n’en possédait pas, mais son esprit échauffé s’égarait vers d’autres cavités que sa langue pourrait explorer.  
Il se força à penser à autre chose, sans grand succès.  
  
— C’est une occasion spéciale, souffla-t-il au prix d’un effort qui lui parut démesuré.  
  
Elle rit. Elle riait aussi rarement qu’elle était amusée. Ce n’était pas un rire au sens humain du terme mais cela n’empêcha cependant pas Harlock de le ressentir comme tel. Il ne s’en formalisa pas. Il était conscient que Mimee s’appliquait à lui transmettre des émotions qu’il puisse comprendre –  même s’il refusait de trop se pencher sur la manière dont elle s’y prenait pour y arriver.  
  
— J’ai du mal à appréhender ce que tu veux exactement, reprit la Jurassienne, les yeux plissés. Tes pensées sont si confuses !  
  
Il grogna. Ses pensées n’étaient pas confuses. C’était bien pire : elles bouillonnaient.  
  
— Je t’ai déjà dit que je ne suis pas vraiment fait pour la télépathie ?  
— À chaque fois que j’ai un contact psychique avec toi, oui… Je ne m’explique pas pourquoi tu acceptes toujours de recommencer, en revanche.  
  
Et bien, il tolérait les intrusions mentales car il savait que la Jurassienne souffrait de ne plus pouvoir utiliser ce mode de communication, si fréquent et si complet pour ceux de son peuple, il avait supporté quelques leçons parce qu’il avait trouvé judicieux d’être capable de se défendre un minimum contre des ennemis psy-compétents, et il avait accepté les trois « fusions » qu’elle avait sollicitées parce que…  
Il rougit.  
  
— À cause des effets secondaires, marmonna-t-il, un peu gêné tout de même de lui avouer ça.  
  
Mimee écarquilla les yeux. Bien sûr… Elle ne s’attendait certainement pas à ce genre de réponse.  
  
— Les effets _physiques_ , Mimee, précisa-t-il, agacé malgré lui de devoir se justifier. Je dois te faire un dessin ?  
  
Le regard de la Jurassienne se déplaça vers le bas. Il rougit un peu plus. Non, elle n’avait pas besoin de dessin. Et lui, il allait devoir prendre une décision rapide pour poursuivre ou désamorcer la situation, parce qu’il ne pourrait pas rester au garde-à-vous éternellement – d’autant que ça commençait à être un peu douloureux.  
Harlock cligna des yeux. Tout à coup, sans qu’il ne comprenne comment elle avait réussi à se déplacer aussi vite, elle fut si près de lui qu’il pouvait sentir le parfum de sa chevelure. Il s’enivra de la fragrance florale, à la fois exotique et familière, qui émanait d’elle. Il se pencha pour effleurer sa nuque.  
… Il y eut un flash soudain. Il cilla. Que faisait ce champ d’iris dans sa cabine ?  
  
— Eh ! protesta-t-il. Je n’ai pas donné mon accord pour une projection astrale !  
— Tu es parti tout seul, répliqua la voix de Mimee à son oreille. Je constate avec plaisir que tu arrives à mettre en pratique ce que je t’ai appris, en fin de compte.  
  
Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il avait réussi ce tour de force. Il n’avait pas non plus la moindre idée de la procédure à suivre pour retrouver la pénombre rassurante de ses quartiers. C’était bien trop lumineux et coloré, ici.  
Il sursauta lorsque Mimee se matérialisa brusquement devant lui. La Jurassienne rayonnait. Littéralement.  
  
— Tu parviens à m’ouvrir ton esprit ! s’enthousiasma-t-elle. Qu’acceptes-tu de partager avec moi ?  
  
Elle tendit la main vers sa tempe, pleine d’espoir. Il l’arrêta.  
  
— Non, attends.  
  
Le visage de Mimee avait beau se trouver à quelques centimètres à peine du sien, la Jurassienne n’éveillait plus aucun désir en lui – probablement parce que son moi physique était resté en arrière.  Sans oublier que le contact psychique était, comme d’habitude, douloureux. Le moins que l’on puisse dire, c’était que le résultat était beaucoup plus efficace qu’une douche glacée.  
Il ne put retenir une grimace.  
Mimee recula. S’assombrit.  
  
— Je te fais mal, n’est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle, déçue.  
  
Il opina. Que pouvait-il faire d’autre ? En cet endroit, il était de toute façon incapable de lui camoufler quoi que ce soit – et même si Mimee avait tenté de le rassurer en lui expliquant qu’un esprit humain était trop complexe pour qu’elle puisse le lire dans sa totalité, Harlock savait que la douleur était ce que la Jurassienne percevait le mieux lorsqu’elle le « sondait ».  
  
— Je pensais… Après tout ce temps, peut-être… – elle s’interrompit – … Je t’ai dédié ma vie ! termina-t-elle sur une note plaintive.  
  
Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle lui disait ça. Il n’avait jamais trop su comment le prendre. C’était néanmoins la première fois qu’il le ressentait comme un reproche.  
Cela semblait important pour elle. Vraiment. Pour lui, moins. Oh, bien sûr, il appréciait sa compagnie, discrète et pourtant toujours présente, mais en fin de compte le concept ne se résumait de son côté qu’à « jouer quelques morceaux de harpe » et « partager un verre ». Il n’avait jamais osé approfondir le sujet ; par peur de s’engager tout d’abord, puis par habitude lorsque la routine s’était installée entre eux. Avec les années, il s’était persuadé que ce statu quo convenait aux deux partis.  
Face à Mimee au milieu de ces iris, il s’apercevait qu’il avait tort. Dans quelle mesure leur situation correspondait-elle pour la Jurassienne à une relation de couple – au sens juran du terme ? se demanda-t-il.  
Il se sentit misérable.  
Lui avait-il jamais dit à quel point elle comptait pour lui ? À quel point elle était plus qu’une amie, plus qu’une confidente ?  
  
— Je sais, répondit-il simplement.  
  
Il parcourut le champ d’iris du regard. Était-ce le moment pour une mise au point ? … En aurait-il seulement le courage ?  
  
— Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux, commença-t-il.  
  
Il ne voulait pas s’engager. Il ne voulait plus. Jadis il avait aimé, il s’était uni, il avait perdu. Jamais plus il ne voulait revivre ce déchirement. Cela avait été trop douloureux – encore plus que les sollicitations psychiques de la Jurassienne. Et s’en souvenir lui faisait toujours autant mal.  
Il soupira. Arriverait-il un jour à faire le deuil de Maya ?  
  
Il fit jouer ses doigts sur l’ovale parfait du visage de Mimee. Des larmes perlaient au coin des yeux immenses, d’un jaune si pénétrant, de l’extraterrestre aux cheveux bleus.  
  
— Crois-moi Mimee, tu es tout ce que j’ai de plus cher dans cet Univers… Je ne peux pas imaginer poursuivre mon chemin seul, sans que tu sois à mes côtés… Mais je ne peux pas te donner plus.  
— Harlock… chuchota-t-elle en retour. Jamais je ne prendrai la place de tes souvenirs… Jamais je ne te ferai l’oublier.  
— Ce n’est pas ça…  
  
Il se détourna.  
  
— Je ne veux pas te perdre, lâcha-t-il enfin. Je ne veux pas souffrir comme j’ai souffert avec Maya. Et cette histoire de fusion, ce lien télépathique que tu tentes d’établir… Que se passera-t-il, s’il est détruit ? Je n’avais pas ce genre de lien avec Maya et je… – sa voix se brisa – … ça me fait peur, tu comprends ?  
  
La fille ne répondit pas tout de suite. Tous deux restèrent immobiles, face à face au milieu du champ irréel. Les fleurs mauves ondulaient doucement bien qu’aucune brise ne trouble l’air. Il flottait dans l’atmosphère une odeur presque imperceptible. Une odeur d’iris. Le parfum de Mimee.  
Harlock hésita.  
Curieusement, il se sentait mieux à présent qu’il avait mis des mots sur ce qu’il ressentait.  
  
— Je comprends, répondit-elle.  
  
Cela pouvait-il être aussi simple ?  
Sa vue se brouilla. Le champ d’iris s’évanouit et fut remplacé par le décor familier de sa chambre. Mimee était face à lui, toujours, mais Mimee n’était à présent plus une projection astrale.  
Et Mimee avait ôté sa robe.  
  
Il secoua la tête. Il sentait à nouveau la chaleur du désir courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale et enflammer son entrejambe. La nudité de la Jurassienne était-elle réelle, ou n’était-ce qu’une illusion ? _Mes mains sur son corps_ , songea-t-il. _Mes mains sur ses seins, mes mains sur ses fesses…_  
Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne céderait pas à une pulsion bestiale. Il ne céderait pas à ce qui n’était peut-être qu’une hallucination provoquée par le désir.  
  
— Ne sois pas si parano, le taquina Mimee. Nous sommes dans la réalité.  
  
Elle fit jouer langoureusement une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts.  
  
— Je suis désolée, ajouta-t-elle. – Harlock haussa un sourcil – Je n’ai jamais pris la peine de te remercier de ce que tu avais fait pour moi… sans rien demander en retour.  
  
Il sentit des chatouillis le long de sa colonne vertébrale. _Télépathie_. Harlock se crispa par réflexe lorsqu’il perçut l’esprit de Mimee s’approcher du sien. Se détendit lorsqu’elle se retira.  
  
— À ton tour, dit-elle alors.  
— Nous avons déjà essayé ça, Mimee, répliqua-t-il, amer. J’en ne suis pas capable.  
  
Elle le savait, pourtant. Ce n’était pas faute de le vouloir, mais aucune de ses tentatives n’avait abouti – c’était d’ailleurs pire lorsqu’il se concentrait sur la problématique. Les humains n’étaient pas conçus pour la télépathie, il fallait s’y résoudre.  
La Jurassienne fit cependant un geste de dénégation.  
  
— Non, corrigea-t-elle. À ton tour, à la manière humaine.  
  
 _Quoi ?_  
  
— Je n’aurais pas dû être aussi égoïste, continua-t-elle. J’aurais dû me préoccuper de ce que tu éprouvais lorsque nos esprits se confrontaient. J’aurais dû te proposer une… compensation.  
— Attends… Tu n’as pas à t’excuser ou à monnayer quoi que ce soit. C’était…  
  
 _… naturel. Tu le méritais. J’aurais fait n’importe quoi pour toi._  
Elle l’interrompit en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.  
  
— Il n’y a pas de raison que tu ne prennes pas de plaisir toi aussi dans notre relation, termina-t-elle. Si ?  
  
 _Oui, évidemment, mais…_  
  
— Alors vas-y, l’encouragea-t-elle.  
  
Il hésitait encore.  
  
— Je ne veux plus m’engager, Mimee…  
— Harlock, coupa-t-elle. Depuis combien de temps suis-je auprès de toi ? Depuis combien de temps me considères-tu comme… – elle fit mine de réfléchir – … ta fidèle compagne ?  
  
Elle entoura son cou de ses bras d’albâtre. Plongea son regard doré dans le sien.  
  
— Depuis combien de temps t’es-tu « engagé » sans réussir à te l’avouer ?  
  
Touché.  
Il se figea.  
  
— Depuis combien de temps, Harlock ? insista-t-elle.  
  
Il n’en savait rien, se rendit-il compte. Cela s’était passé progressivement. Elle était arrivée, puis elle avait été là, puis elle était devenue indispensable. Elle n’avait jamais remplacé Maya, mais c’était pour des cheveux bleus que son cœur battait, à présent.  
Il s’attendait à culpabiliser lorsqu’il formula cette pensée. Ce ne fut pas le cas. _Me pardonnes-tu, Maya ?_ Il sut que la réponse était « oui ». Il fallait regarder vers le futur, c’était ce qu’ _elle_ avait dit.  
Il sourit.  
  
— Depuis le début, répondit-il.  
  
Mimee passa une main sous sa tunique et remonta en une longue caresse vers sa poitrine. Il retint son souffle. Il brûlait d’envie de la saisir par la taille et de la basculer sur son lit, puis de la prendre sans attendre, mais était-ce la bonne façon de procéder avec une Jurassienne ?  
  
— Je ne voudrais pas te… euh… brusquer, bafouilla-t-il. Comment est-ce que tu veux…  
— Je ne sais pas, coupa-t-elle. Je ne suis pas vraiment conçue pour éprouver du plaisir lors d’un accouplement charnel.  
  
Il fit la moue. Jurans et humains n’avaient définitivement pas la même approche sur le plan sexuel.  
  
— Si tu le formules ainsi, tu vas me faire perdre l’envie.  
— Je n’ai jamais réussi à te faire partager le plaisir de la fusion jurane. Prouve-moi que tu es un meilleur professeur que moi, humain !  
— C’est un défi ?  
— Sur Jura, il est inopportun de songer à un partage physique si le partage psychique est un échec, mais je suis prête à faire une exception, rétorqua-t-elle. Pour toi.  
  
Elle le fixa, dans l’attente d’un geste de sa part, les yeux mi-clos. Si désirable dans sa nudité. _Mes mains dans ses cheveux, sur son dos, entre ses cuisses…_  
  
— Montre-moi, demanda-t-elle. Embrasse-moi.


End file.
